


Spring Cleaning

by ebineez01



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Sometimes Knight just doesn’t understand that a guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do...
Relationships: Aloysius "Black" Knight/Rufus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackHunter666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/gifts).



> Just a really short bit of fluffiness for BlackHunter666 ❤️

Knight walked into the front entry and stopped in his tracks staring at Rufus’ behind.

“Stop looking at my ass!” Rufus said without turning around as he reached high above his head.

Knight frowned. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

Knight crossed his arms over his broad chest and regarded him again. “It looks like you’re cleaning spiderwebs from the entry cornices.”

“There you go...very observant of you.”

“Wearing Maria’s apron...”

Rufus turned and stared at him. “How’d you know it was Maria’s apron?”

A slight smirk pulled at the corner of Knight’s mouth. “Observant, remember?”

Rufus shrugged and went back to his task.

Knight let out a breath. “Okay, so maybe a better question would have been _why_ are you doing it?”

“Cause it needed doing,” Rufus replied matter-of-factly.

“There are other people who could be doing it you know,” Knight pointed out. “Wouldn’t your time be better spent...I don’t know...doing something to the Raven?”

Rufus let out an exasperated sigh. “No one else can reach this high, and so they usually don’t bother to get a longer duster handle or a ladder. And you know how this sort of thing bothers me...and incidentally, I would’ve been finished by now if you didn’t keep interrupting me!”

Knight held up his hands. “Okay, okay.” Rufus turned back to his task with a nod. “One more thing...”

“What!?”

“Why the apron?”

A shy smiled appeared on Rufus’ lips. “Cause I knew it’d make you look at my ass...”

Knight chuckled and shook his head. “Rufus, you’re a tease...”

Now it was Rufus’ turn to shake his head as he crossed to Knight in two long strides. “A tease doesn’t follow through...” he murmured as he bent his head and captured Knight’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it put a smile on your face 🙂


End file.
